La musique adoucit les moeurs et les Gillians aussi
by Albina Z.Roar
Summary: [Crack-fic] Sorrente cherche un public plus adapté à son talent, des mélomanes qui le comprendraient dans son art. Il le trouve en la personne des Menos qui lui prêtent une oreille attentive – même s'ils en sont dépourvus.


Bonjour tout le monde,

Second texte datant de 2015, bidouillage entre Bleach et Saint Seiya, donc du n'importenawak en l'occurrence.

Ce texte n'a pour seul but (enfin à l'époque) de faire sourire.

 _Sorrente et la flûte magique qui adoucit les Menos Grande – qui eux ne rigolent pas tous les jours_.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

 **La musique adoucit les mœurs et les Gillians aussi**

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

* * *

Sorrente se promenait tranquillement dans la forêt sombre qui jouxtait le Las Noches. Qu'est-ce qu'un marina de Poséidon fabriquait dans le Hueco Mundo me direz-vous? Et bien je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Bref, la Sirène découvrait ce lieu de désolation en regardant partout autour de lui nullement effrayé.

On lui avait pourtant dit que de terribles créatures encore plus infectes que Kanon vivaient tapies dans l'ombre de cette forêt. Non impressionné, l'intrépide voulût vérifier par lui-même, s'ennuyant ferme dans les bas fonds marins. Il avait envie de découvrir le monde, lui !

Et puis jouer ses mélodies pour un public tel que Poséidon et ses congénères l'agaçait prodigieusement. En effet, sa musique ne parvenait pas à les intéresser, certains baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, d'autres bavardaient ou dormaient comme leur dieu adoré… Ce qui était on ne peut plus vexant, nous sommes d'accord. Donc, par un jour de colère, Sorrente partit du palais abyssal pour se réfugier dans la sombreur du bois.

Il marcha longtemps. Bien longtemps sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Sorrente commençait à désespérer de ne trouver aventure ou futurs fans ouverts d'esprit en ce qui concernait sa musique.

A qui faire partager sa passion si même ici personne ne vivait ?

Dépité et fatigué, notre homme s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre blanc, échoué sur une espèce de mousse verte émeraude. Ravissante à en juger par les reflets que réverbéraient la lumière diffuse des cimes des immenses arbres. Cet endroit ne pouvait être qualifié de plaisant mais la fraicheur environnante plut à Sorrente. D'ailleurs il s'impatientait en se disant que ses camarades l'avaient berné une fois de plus.

Flûte en main, les notes se diffusèrent quand le jeune homme la porta à sa bouche. Il jouait en fermant ses yeux, transporté par la mélodie. L'écho résonnait dans toute la forêt couvrant un silence obsédant.

* * *

Cet interlude dura un petit moment. Absorbé par son art, Sorrente ne vit rien de rien. Entre les arbres, de gigantesques silhouettes restaient à demi-cachées. Certaines vacillaient de gauche à droite comme bercées par les notes de musique.

Peut être dansaient-elles ? Ou tout simplement étaient-elles irritées par ce raffut ?

Soudain des grognements se firent entendre, à cet instant le flûtiste stoppa tout. Un air hébété étreignit ses traits. Là, devant lui ou plutôt tout autour, se tenaient des sortes de pantins géants en longues robes noires. Aucun pieds ne dépassaient, leurs visages étaient dissimulés par des masques blancs, leurs nez pointus se dressaient telle une menace sourde. Leurs cous s'ornaient de colliers cloutés, étrange pensa Sorrente. Il aurait juré qu'il ne s'était pas rendu à un concert de métal… Pourquoi ces artifices ?

Le marina pencha sa tête de côté afin d'observer ces créatures. A première vue, elles paraissaient inoffensives. Quelques gargarismes primaires sortaient de leurs bouches, leurs petits yeux rouges le fixaient avec attention. Personne ne bougeait.

Sorrente sourit et montra son instrument.

— Oh, c'est ça qui vous intrigue ?

Il attendait apparemment une réponse. Malheureusement pour lui, les Menos Grande ne savaient pas parler, trop réduits sur le plan intellectuel pour cela. Leurs cerveaux n'assimilaient pas les informations, ils se contentaient de grogner ou d'éructer selon leur humeur. Certains glissèrent jusque vers l'intrus sans toutefois se faire menaçants.

Par réflexe, Sorrente se recula un peu. Un Gillian fit de même en grondant, ce qui eut pour répercussion d'effrayer quelques autres. Maintenant le troupeau se manifestait plus hostile au nouveau venu. La tension montait, certains d'entre eux se cognaient en se balançant dans de grands mouvements. D'autres se mordaient à tour de rôle ou essayaient de prendre le dessus sur le groupe. A priori, ils s'énervaient. Même si le marina ne connaissait rien des us et coutumes de ces bêtes là, il se doutait bien que la situation dégénérait.

Enfin, il en fallait plus au jeune homme pour ressentir quelconque peur. Il en avait vu d'autres avec les guerres, la traîtrise de Kanon – encore lui – et les coupes de cheveux affreuses de Io. En gardant son calme, Sorrente se racla la gorge avant de prononcer le plus doucement du monde.

— Allons, allons mes amis. Ne vous agitez pas comme cela, je suis venu me promener, votre forêt est plutôt…

Quel mot employer pour amadouer ces polichinelles gothiques ?

— Sympathique.

Une de ces choses s'arrêta pour le scruter. Il ouvrit grand la bouche. Sorrente attendait la suite sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir. Le Gillian resta bloqué dans cette position incongrue. Puis… Un cri sourd et caverneux sortit du fin fond de sa gorge. Dans l'expectative, la Sirène maléfique prit ça pour un encouragement.

Il se remit à jouer de sa flûte en accompagnant sa musique de mouvements de nuque.

* * *

Contre toute attente, le bruit sembla plaire aux Menos, ils s'immobilisèrent en captation totale pour la mélopée. Leurs pupilles carmines se dilatèrent, un éclat intriguant se logea dedans. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent de nouveau, plus aucun son ne sortit cependant de leurs cordes vocales.

La distraction n'était pas de mise dans la forêt des Gillians, à vrai dire ils passaient leur temps à se dévorer les uns des autres ou se cacher des Adjuchas. Pour une fois qu'un concert leur était offert, ils n'allaient pas s'en priver. La musique les adoucissait, une douce torpeur s'invita parmi les arbres d'argent. La quiétude prenait place peu à peu dans cet univers morne.

A la fin de son récital, satisfait de lui, Sorrente rouvrit ses paupières et releva la tête attendant des félicitations de rigueur. Seulement, à la place la stupéfaction surgit. La première rangée de Hollow avaient une lueur bizarre au fond de la gueule… Une boule rouge se formait à l'intérieur.

Que voulaient-ils dire à leur musicien ?

Ca nul ne le saura jamais. Dicté par un sensationnel instinct de survie, Sorrente prit ses jambes à son cou et se carapata vite fait de là en hurlant tout son saoul. Décidément, personne dans aucun monde n'aimait sa musique.

 **FIN**


End file.
